Secret meeting
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: They met up every night to finish the raft, but why is tonight so different?


I paced across the small space of the tree house, I'd been waiting at least half an hour for Riku to come. I let out a long sigh, if he didn't come in the next few minutes I'm going to leave.  
"God damn it Riku, tell me to sneak out and then you don't even come." I said into the silent air.

I pulled my coat off -it was hotter then I would have expected for mid winter- and threw it onto the small table in the corner of the house. I walked over to the window and stared out at the ladder, he wasn't coming.  
"That's I'm going." I said pushing the cloth that acted as a door roughly out of the way and stormed over to the ladder.  
I started to climb down, I was to busy being angry at Riku that I didn't see the green tree snake on the ladder. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, I slipped, losing my grip on the ladder and fell. I close my eyes waiting to collided with the hard ground, when I didn't I realised I was being held by something warm. I cracked my eyes open and saw silver hair dangling near my face.

It was Riku, he smiled down at me, " Still clumsy as ever, Jade ." he said chuckling.  
I wiggled out of his grip and frowned, "Where have you been?" I asked annoyance in my voice.  
"What no thanks for saving your arse?" he asked shoving his hands in his pocket and smirking at me.  
"Thanks, but you still haven't answered my question." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him, yeah I was going a little over the top, but he did make me wait along time.  
"Sorry It was kinda hard sneaking passed my mum, she starting to suspect something. So I had to be extra careful."

My glare faded and I uncrossed my arm, I hadn't thought of that. It was true even my parents where starting to suspect something was going on, I mean I was always tired lately and my grades where going down, But only a little bit.  
"Sorry," I said dropping my gaze and staring at my feet, "So are we still going to work on the raft tonight?" I asked looking up at him.  
"Yeah sure, come on." he said walking over to the tunnel that lead to the other side of the island.  
He climbed in reaching for my hand and easily pulling me up, I followed him though. We didn't need flash lights we had done this so many times we knew our way, he jumped out of the other side and walked over to the half built raft. I watched him from the entrance of the tunnel, something was different about him tonight and I wasn't sure what is was.

"You coming, slow poke?" he called, I jumped onto the sand and walked over to him.  
He was fastening another wooden log to the raft, I watched as he tied a special kind of knot so it wouldn't come undone. He saw me watching him and looked at me, I blushed and picked up the main sail and started working on it.

_Stop it Jade, he likes Kairi not you. Your just friends and if you keep staring at him you'll freak him out._

The silence between us was driving me insane, I said the first thing that came to my head, "I cant wait to get off this island and see other worlds, just you, me and Sora. No adults, no rule and no one telling us what to do." I said rambling on, It was true I was really excited to leave and see what's out there. "I wonder what will be out there, maybe there's a world under water or a world full of pirates….or even a world with heroes and monsters. What do you think Riku?" I asked realising I was rambling.  
I looked over at him and realise that he wasn't there anymore, I stood up and spotted him near the waters edge. He was staring out at the ocean, I walked over and stood next to him, "Was I boring you again?" I asked.

He didn't say anything and continued staring, I looked down at him, he had a thoughtful look on his face. I sighed sitting down next to him and ran my fingers through the sand, I started humming a song Riku had sung to me once when I was scared. When we were little I was such a scary cat and Riku would always be there to make me feel better, Sora was just as bad, but we'd both grown out of that stage.  
I must have been annoying him because he grabbed my hand, I stopped humming and looked at him, "Sorry." I said

"Keep humming." he said intertwining his fingers with mine, I looked down at his hand in mine.  
He squeezed it and I started humming again, I don't know how long we sat like that for. It wasn't until I started humming the song from the being for the fifth time that he spoke.  
"Do you really want to leave?" he asked, I looked up at him confused, "Yeah of course I do." I said, I couldn't understand why he was asking me.  
Then I hit me, he didn't want to go anymore. I pulled my hand out of his grip and grabbed both his shoulders. By the look on his face I could tell I had caught him by surprise, "You don't want to go anymore do you?" I didn't give him time to respond and continued, "Why'd you make me come out here every night if your not going to come! I don't understand y-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine, my grip on him slackened and I stared in disbelief. Riku was kissing me, I wasn't dreaming he was really doing it. I pulled away sitting up, he sat up and looked at me, I had my hand over my mouth.  
"W-Why'd you do that?" I managed to ask, I still couldn't believe it.  
He leant forward resting him arms on his knees, his face only inches from mine, "Because you were rambling again." he said his breath tickling my face, "And because it was the perfect opportunity."  
I stared at him, "What? I thought you liked Kairi." I said quietly feeling a little embarrassed.  
He smirked and shook his head, "No, sorry you've confused me with Sora." he said studying my face, "No the girl I like is sitting right in front of me at this very moment, the girl I like has always waited for me no matter how long I took, the girl I like has been my best friend for my whole life, the girl I like has the cutest laugh and the weirdest humour."

I stared at him unable to speak, he was talking about me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, he watched me with that all-to-well-knowing smirk. Have you heard the saying actions speak louder then words, well they do. I been wanting to do this for age, I grabbed the front of his shirt and crashed my lips on his and pulled him towards me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and ran his hand through my hair, he pulled me forward so I was leaning over him. We pulled away to breath, I smiled leaning my forehead against his. My hair creating a curtain around his face, "So I take it your still coming." I said closing my eyes.  
"Yeah, you and me." he said kissing me, I smirked, "Oh and I guess Sora too." I mumbled against his lips.  
He smirked, "Oh yeah we can't forget Sora." he said sarcastically, causing me to laugh.  
I pulled away, "Oh Riku by the way…..I love you."  
He smiled pulling closer to him, "I love you too." he said before kissing me again.

**- alright so tell us what you think, i would really like review and even request for stories too.**

**I dont own Kingdomhearts characters only i own is Jade. -**


End file.
